1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing a semiconductor optical device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Crystal growth methods such as a metal organic chemical vapor deposition (MOCVD) method have been widely used to form each of semiconductor layers constituting a semiconductor optical device. When a semiconductor layer is formed by such a crystal growth method, an unwanted by-product or the like is generated on an inner wall of a crystal growth chamber and such a by-product is sometimes attached to the surface of the semiconductor layer. The by-product attached to the surface of the semiconductor layer may generate protrusions on the surface of the semiconductor layer. In a method for producing a semiconductor optical device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-300650 (hereinafter referred to as “Patent Document 1”), an insulating layer is formed on the surface of a semiconductor layer and a resist is applied thereon. Subsequently, protrusions are exposed through a self-aligning process and removed by wet etching.